


The Summer Soldier

by blazingstar29



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Brain Damage, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Super Soldier Serum (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: According to Richard and Mary Parker their only child was still born, but that wasn't what really happened.-Seventeen years on the Avenger's discover the last survivor of Hydra's Summer Soldier Programme. Together they must show this teenager that the lies he's been condition to believe are false.But a summer storm is brewing, can they keep the Avenger's keep their rescue safe?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in the Albanian alps the Avenger’s were closing in on a mutant experimentation set up. It was some branch of HYDRA that got a little too experimental even for those guys. 

Despite being wiped of all triggers everyone was keeping an eye on Bucky. Just in case. 

“I’ve got eyes on their defences. Five guards to each external level, each side,” said Tony from up in the sky.

“Two bunkers about half a mile to the west,” added Steve. Each hero was creeping into the last position. “Remember, dismantle the security before helping anyone. We need all hands on deck if it's enhanced in there.”

Vibrations ran through the air signalling that Tony had taken out the forcefield. Each superhero began to descend on their victims as they slowly but steadily made their way through the ranks. 

Tony was first inside the compound and was quickly relaying information to the rest of the team. Despite the masses of guards, none of them were equipped to deal with any member of the team.

“Stay in your guard,” Natasha warned. “The guards might be better closer to containment.” She was right. With all but Clint, Bucky and Thor patrolling the outer building, Steve, Tony and Natasha descended on the internal floors. 

Progressively the guards became harder to defeat yet still not match. 

“Boss, there’s only one more heat signature in the building. It’s in the floor below,” FRIDAY informed.

As the last guard was tossed out the window by Steve, the three took a narrow stairwell down the one of the lowest floors. 

They were met with a solid steel door bolted and reinforced with some sort of forcefield.

Steve mused aloud, “they didn’t want someone getting in.” Natasha shook her head.

“No, they didn’t want someone getting out.”

A laser appeared from the index finger of the Iron Man suit and started to cut through the steel. 

Meanwhile Steve checked in with their teammates outside. All was still quiet. He told them to get ready to head back to the ship once they find what's in side. 

Just as Steve finished his sentence the door fell backwards into the room. It was dark and wires were sparking every few seconds lighting up the room. The shadow of a chair and table could be seen. 

The repulsors lit up to light up the room. In the middle was a chair and table and a boy.

“Shit,” muttered Tony. “Clint, Bucky come inside, find the mains power, shut it off. Thor, get Bruce and bring a med vac.” 

Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy, he was young. Too young. The bodies of guards lay around his inconclusive form.

“D’you think he’s got electrical enhancement?” Natasha asked, eyeing the sparks and charred bodies. No doubt they would reach the same fate. FRIDAY scanned the scene and promptly answered. 

“There’s no electrical charge coming from the kid,” said Tony. “Looks like the machines went haywire. He must be enhanced, he’s the only one still alive.”

In the pale light the young boy was extremely pale. His skin gleaned with moisture. 

“Powers off guys, mind filling us in?” Bucky piped up.

“Unconscious enhanced surrounded by sparking electrics,” said Natasha creeping forward. Steve tried to get Bucky to stay topside but he was soon thundering down the staircase. Their worst fears came true when Bucky froze, his eyes fixed on the kid unconscious in the chair. His blue eyes darted between the roasted agents, before settling on the one closest to the boy. He drew a sharp breath.

“We need to get back to the tower as fast as possible.”

All heads turned to look at Bucky after his ominous order recommendation.

“Bucky?” Steve called softly. His friend turned to look at him sharply.

“You don’t know what you’re dealing with. None of us do.” He began to pace in the narrow foyer, rubbing his face angrily. “God, I should have remembered this sooner. This...we are  _ all _ in danger right now. All of us. If that kid wakes…we can’t afford to drop our guard.”

“ _ Barnes _ ,” snapped Natasha. “What is this place?”

The supersoldier took a breath, “when they realised the Winter Soldier programme had...faults, they began to redesign it. The Summer Soldier programme was different. Instead of Prisoners of War it was children. Young, none to old and on the rare occasion born into the programme. It’s…I can almost touch it, this memory. I think I trained some before I started to go rogue. They were the perfect soldiers, they knew nothing of the real world.” 

There was a stillness in the air. Tony’s face plate retracted and he stepped towards the stricken man. “What you're saying is that the kid in there is enhanced  _ and _ has no idea about the world?” Bucky nodded, his jaw clenched.

“For all we know, he could want to kill us.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce talk to the enhanced.

  
  


He didn’t know where he was. The walls were a greyish blue, not the garish white ones he had become accustomed to. A thin blanket lay over his body and as he rose he saw a pane of glass spanning the length of the wall. That  _ was _ something he was used to. On the other side of the glass was a narrow room with a door that abruptly opened.

It took him a second to realise who the man was, but his voice brought the memories back. 

“Mr. Parker,” the man said. He leapt from his bed and rushed to the glass wall. The man behind it didn’t flinch, behind tinted sunglasses his eyes stared into his own. “At least, that’s what you would have been called had circumstances been different.”

_ Mr. Parker? _

He ignored it, merely threatening the man in front of him, “dead man walking,” This caused the man, his target, Tony Stark to squint his eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry not the first person to call me that,” this jested him. Stark mocked him with no knowledge of his strength. The doors opened for a second time and a shorter man walked through. He recognised this man too. Despite the knowledge of his strength, this man scared him. He stepped away from the glass wearily. 

Despite the knowledge that his enhancement was meant to be...a good thing, Doctor Banner scared him.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Doctor Banner attempted to placate. “Do you have a name?” He didn’t utter a syllable. Doctor Banner twisted his fingers. “There is a name that we found, that we think you were meant to be called a long time ago. Would you like to know it?”

Now this intrigued him, what was it that his handlers wanted to call him. He had many names, some that he tried to protest when he was much younger. 

_ “Names can’t be numbers!” _

He nodded. 

Doctor Banner smiled lightly, “a long time ago two people wanted to call you Peter Parker.” He felt nothing, this name made him feel...nothing. No anger, no sadness, no pain or regret. “Would you like us to call you that?”

Once again, he nodded. 

“I’m Bruce, this is Ton-”

“I know,”  _ Peter _ said and the words were falling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Doctor Robert Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk. Seven PHDs in the sciences. Obtained his alter ego due to gamma radiation. Status: Target. Doctor Tony Stark AKA self-proclaimed Iron Man. Three PHDs in engineering. Status: Target.” 

The two men stood mouths agape across from him. The coldness was edging back over his mind. The sudden roll call demolished any independent thoughts he had been having.

Stark spoke first, “why are we a target?”  _ His  _ eyes glazed over to the man.

“You are all targets, you pose a threat to peace. Captain Steven Rogers, Agent Natasha Romanov, Agent Clint Barton, Thor Odinson. You imbalance the world. Too many saviors cause the world to weaken against natural enemies.” Stark laughed.

“Hydra isn’t a natural enemy kid, they’ve been playing with genetics since Cap was a boy. Nothing natural there.” Bruce grabbed Tony’s arm and shook him, indicating they should leave. Just as they head towards the elevator, he spoke again.

“I am not natural, I am made to restore the natural order. The Summer Soldier follows all instructions without fail to restore the world. The Winter Soldier failed, I will not.”

  
  
  



End file.
